


all the small things

by sophh



Series: HP Rarepairs Bingo, 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musician, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, musician!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Musician!AU. Without a doubt, the best thing in Cedric's life wasn't his fame, it was his girlfriend, Hannah. Inspired by Blink-182's "All The Small Things," and written for HP Rarepairs Bingo 2020, Round 2.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Cedric Diggory
Series: HP Rarepairs Bingo, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	all the small things

* * *

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

All the Small Things, Blink-182

* * *

Cedric hadn't set out to become famous. He had only wanted to write and perform original songs. Somewhere along the way, however—with no small help from his dad, who was also his biggest promoter—he had been discovered and thrust head first into stardom. 

It wasn't as though he was ungrateful for the success, either. He simply didn't care much for it. The adoring fans, the heavy, unfortunately necessary security, the even heavier scrutiny...life as a musical celebrity was tricky to navigate at times.

Cedric preferred to keep things simple, though. He lived in a modest house, drove a modest car, and hadn't succumbed to a lifestyle of partying and drugs like some of his colleagues in the music business. 

Without a doubt, the best thing in Cedric's life wasn't his fame, it was his girlfriend, Hannah. They had known each other since their school days and had started dating shortly thereafter. Hannah worked as a bartender at a local bar, meaning she worked well into the night, coming home just as late as he did. Sometimes even later. It was nice to be on the same weird, late-night schedule as someone else, though his work days usually started much earlier than hers. 

Tonight was one of those nights when he managed to get home before her, and the house was dark except for a single light in the kitchen. 

Cedric quickly waved to his bodyguard, then let himself inside. In the kitchen, he found a casserole on the counter with a note from Hannah beside it. 

"Thought you might be hungry after tonight's show," he read aloud. "I'm sure you put on a spectacular performance, just like always. Love, your little hummingbird." 

He chuckled. "Little hummingbird" was his nickname for his girlfriend, borne out of her love for the tiny creatures. In fact, he had reconnected with Hannah after graduation when he stumbled upon her feeding the hummingbirds in a local park. 

He heated up a slice of the casserole in the microwave and started to dig in when it finally reached the right temperature, faintly disquieted by how still and empty the house was. He was so used to the sound of music playing and fans screaming that silence felt foreign to him. 

After rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher, he headed for the stairs and his nice, comfy bed. He just wanted to drop into it and get some sleep. 

Something red caught his eye as he prepared to climb the steps, however. It was a vase of roses. He smiled. Hannah's work again. She was forever planting little surprises like that for him. It let him know that she was thinking about him—that she cared. 

He made a mental note to thank her for the flowers before continuing up the staircase and into his room. After changing into his pyjamas, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finally, he was ready to lay down and sleep, but sleep didn't overtake him quickly like he had hoped it would. He kept looking over at Hannah's side of the bed, wishing that she was there with him. 

...

Cedric awoke to a figure beside him. He knew immediately that it was Hannah, because she smelt of the soap she always used. She must have showered when she got home, washing away the scent of alcohol before climbing into bed with him. 

He snuggled closer to her and gently draped an arm over her side. Slowly, he started to lace their fingers together, then stopped when she made a little sighing noise. 

"Ced?" she said blearily. "What—did I wake you?" 

"No, you didn't, love," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you, though." He recalled the crimson flowers near the staircase. "Oh, and thank you for the flowers." 

"S'okay, and you're welcome," she murmured, stretching and rolling over to face him. "How was your gig?" 

"It was good," Cedric said, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Would've been better if you'd been there, though." 

"I know," Hannah sighed. "I hate missing your shows, but—"

"Someone called out sick," he finished. "I remember, love." 

Rarely did Hannah miss a performance of his, and Cedric was incredibly grateful for that. He knew that he could look out at the audience most nights and see her sweet, smiling face in the front row, urging him on. She had been there for him when he was trying to get his career off the ground, and she was still there for him now that his voice was on the radio and his tours took him across the globe.

His next tour was due to start soon, he remembered with a pang. Cedric hated to uproot his girlfriend for months on end, _again_ , but she swore she didn't mind—that it came with the territory of dating a musician. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve such an amazing, supportive woman. 

"Why so quiet, Ced?" Hannah asked,

Her question roused Cedric from his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, Han. I was just...thinking." 

Hannah giggled. "About what?"

"About how wonderful you are," he murmured. He tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer so that he could kiss her again. Hannah reached up to cup his face with her hands, and he carefully swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the action. She let him, and they spent a few minutes lost in the heated kiss. 

"You're pretty wonderful yourself," she said when they finally broke apart. "Now, we should probably try and get some sleep. You've got an early morning tomorrow."

Cedric let out a good-natured groan. "You're right." He suddenly realized he hadn't asked her about her shift. "Wait, can I at least ask how work went?" 

"Ask me tomorrow," Hannah grumbled, but without any real heat. "'Night, Ced." 

"'Night, Hannah." Cedric pressed his lips to her temple and smiled, even though he knew that she couldn't see him. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
